


Friday Night

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda AU?, Short lil thing, and not in piffling vale, like theyre just normal people, this fandom needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Georgie Crusoe is great at playing music, and Antigone Funn has actually left the house.





	Friday Night

Antigone Funn was walking into a bar on a lonely Friday night.

Being outside? Not her thing.

Going to a bar? Definitely not her thing.

Being alone on a Friday night? Now that was something she was used to.

When she walked in, Antigone immediately wanted to turn around and go home. But she had made a bet with her brother that she could spend the whole night out, and she did not want to lose that bet.

And that was how Antigone found herself sitting alone at a table, drinking a dark red wine and listening to the live musician attempt to get a reaction out of the bored audience.

Georgie Crusoe was waiting next to a stage at a bar on a Friday night.

Her friend worked as a bartender, and he often complained about the lack of good music.

“I’m great at playing music.”

And so, Georgie found herself listening to a performer and agreeing with her friend as her foot nervously tapped on the hard flooring. She ran her songs over and over in her head, until she finally saw the performer before her leave. There was half-hearted applause from the audience as she walked onstage.

Antigone heard the applause, and looked up to see who was walking onto the stage. She did a double take. A young girl with a mess of curls draped over her face and freckles dotting her cheeks gave a warm smile to the audience. Antigone couldn’t peel her eyes away, as much as she hated it. The girl onstage readied a guitar and spoke into the mic with a sweet and endearing voice.

“Hello! My name’s Georgie Crusoe, and I hope you like what I’ve got to play for you tonight.” As she sang, Antigone was so captivated that she forgot about everything else. Her wine glass sat, untouched, on the table in front of her. Georgie was looking down for most of her performance, concentrating hard on the chords she played. During her final song, however, she looked up, and met Antigone’s gaze.

Antigone immediately looked away, face growing red and hands shaking. Slowly, she turned her head back to the stage to see Georgie still singing, and still staring at Antigone. When their eyes met again, Georgie winked, and Antigone could’ve fainted right there and then. When Georgie left the stage, the audience clapped much more enthusiastically. She really was great at playing music.

Antigone returned to her wine glass, which was now room temperature. It tasted disgusting but she downed it all anyway. As she did, she noticed a figure slide into the chair across from her.

“Hello! Did’ya like my act?” Antigone almost choked on her wine. She arduously swallowed it and then met the gaze of the excited girl smiling at her. She had to play it cool.

“No, it’s not really my thing. In fact, I hated it!”

If there is one thing Antigone Funn is not, it’s cool.

Seeing Georgie’s hurt expression, Antigone quickly tried to correct herself.

“I mean, it wasn’t awful, persay. You were very good! Well not very, more like sort of good. Well…” As Antigone continued her ramblings, a smirk slid onto Georgie’s face.

“I can’t tell if this is how you usually act, or if you’re just incredibly drunk. Judging by the amount of wine you just gulped down, I’m gonna guess that it’s both.”

Antigone quickly responded, her nerves manifesting in her stammered speech and fidgeting hands.

“Well, I mean, I personally don’t think it’s bad to act in such a way, er, I suppose, as-“

“You’re such a chatterbox.” Georgie gave Antigone a grin that made her heart melt. “It’s pretty adorable, but maybe you should just be quiet for a little bit.” Antigone was still registering the fact that she had been called adorable when Georgie leaned across the table and kissed her. Surprised, Antigone sat in a stunned silence for a fraction of a second before reciprocating the kiss.

_Rudyard is not going to believe this._


End file.
